The invention relates to cleaning apparatus and particularly to apparatus for cleaning toilet bowls. The prior art teaches a variety of brushes and plumber's snakes which are useful for the purpose of cleaning pipes and toilet bowls. The serpentine path within the toilet bowl creates considerable difficulty when that path becomes obstructed. More particularly the path makes it extremely difficult to guide any object through the passageway. The problem is, of course, much more acute when there is an obstruction in the passageway.
A secondary problem is the difficulty of cleaning both fibrous objects such as rags and sanitary napkins from the bowl as well as relatively hard objects such as hard plastic combs and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will negotiate through the passageway within a toilet bowl despite the presence of obstructions.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will in addition dislodge and readily facilitate the romoval of such obstructions even though they may have a wide variety of shapes and may be made of wide variety of materials.